The Demiguise
by A. K. Brumley
Summary: Erin knew that life as an ex-auror wouldn't be easy, yet when her covert world fell she was devastated. Could an assignment from Dumbledore be enough to piece both hers and Severus' lives back together and rid the world of the evil known as Voldemort?


The Demiguise

**The Demiguise**

_Act I_

_Chapter I_

Note: All sentences in italics represent thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters or places from the universe created by J.K. Rowling.

"Headmaster, you wished to speak with me," drawled a silky voice. Two black eyes stared blankly through the crack in the door.

"Yes, Severus, do come in," Dumbledore replied.

The tall man dressed in black strode into the Headmaster's office and sat down in one of the plush, scarlet armchairs. His sallow skinned face stood out like the moon against a night sky, within his head of thick, shoulder-length black hair.

Professor Dumbledore watched him intently. "It's nice to see you again, Severus. Did you have a good break?"

Not content with making small talk, Severus Snape shortly replied, "Yes, quite."

"Ah," Dumbledore chuckled, well aware of the Potion Master's musings. "What I asked to see you about? Yes… I will be leaving this afternoon for a short period of time. There is business I have to attend to in London."

Severus nodded. "Of course, Headmaster. I will be sure to keep a sharp eye on the grounds while you are gone."

"No, I'm afraid you don't understand. I am requesting that you come with me. Hagrid will do the grounds keeping for the time being."

Though he would have preferred to stay at Hogwarts, it was against his resolve to go against the old man. He gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes fixated on the travertine floor of the Headmaster's office. "What is the Order's request this time?"

"They seem to think you may be of use in what could turn out to be a delicate situation…"

"What is it that you wish for me to do?" Severus replied, the edge of his demeanor continuing to rise uncontrollably.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled enigmatically. "Do you recall the name Anne Emmale?"

Severus felt himself falter, but he quickly pealed his eyes from the floor, careful to wipe the emotion from their depths before meeting the gaze of the Headmaster. "How could I forget?"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Fall had come earlier than usual in London that year. Dustings of dried leaves combed the narrow cobblestone path that made up Diagon Alley and the quickly passing feet created a never-ending fest of noise.

Anne Emmale tried her best to find light throughout the extent of cloudy autumn days that 1989 brought by reminding herself of the wonderful event to come. But even such a joyous presence, as a baby to be, can't always resolve one's mind of burdens.

They had met three years prior, her husband and Anne. His name was Jean Neoin:

Jean was a subtle man, as loyal and good-hearted as the come. In Ireland, where they had met, he had developed a reputation in medicine; therefore, once they were married and wanted to start a family, the couple moved to London so he could expand his practice.

His clientele did expand dramatically once he began working at St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries, enough so that most thought it silly when he opened up an apothecary as well. Despite Jean's strength as a businessman, society saw that the juggling of both jobs was enough to do him in. He lost his life at age thirty-eight. The only man that Anne had ever loved was gone...

The air was crisp and quite clear for a city block. Diagon Alley was echoing with commerce. Since it was two weeks before the start of term at Hogwarts School, the morning crowd was slightly larger than usual.

Farther down the narrow street, past Gringott's Wizarding Bank there were more buildings, mostly residences or townhouses. The end of the alley, a large arched nook of stone, held the carriage entrance to the street, from which horse drawn buggies would magically appear now and again. One especially hasty pair of auburn steeds flanking a black cab pulled through the niche and began its fly down the alley. It traveled several yards, then stopped abruptly in front of one of the houses.

A tall, good-looking man slowly stepped down from the surrey compartment, then turned to help a young woman and two children with their descent. All four were of Chinese ancestry with black hair and brown eyes. The young man's name was Ben Chang and his wife, the small young woman, was Donna.

After paying the cab driver, Ben stalked to the back of the carriage and helped him unload the luggage from the rack. Holding onto her wee son by one hand and juggling a bouquet of roses in the other, Donna slowly scaled the steps to the large brick townhouse. Ben followed closely behind her once the carriage took off and he heaved the stack of heavy suitcases up to the landing.

"Oh, button!" their little girl cried.

"No, Cho, wait."

Disregarding her mother's call, Cho burst forth and rang the bell.

The fragrance of fresh flowers loomed throughout the kitchen, mingling with the smell of beef stew being cooked. One plump older woman stood at the cast-iron stove, stirring the large brass pot of simmering soup, while the rest of the house staff sat around the large kitchen table. The setting was a whirl of hands measuring, slicing, and stirring as they hurriedly prepared for the night's dinner guests.

When the bell at the street chimed once, all heads rose in the house. After a second ring, Ms. Norris, the caretaker of the Neoin House, got up from the head of the table. She walked with sullen grace out of the kitchen and down the long corridor. Her hawkish, lamp-like gaze looked in on each room she passed, seeing to their order.

With high ceilings of regal gothic arches, one was able to see clear through the entire first floor of the building. It was something that Ms. Norris preferred, for it made her job slightly easier.

The last room at the end of the hall was the master's office. It had always been the messiest room of the house: books stacked waist high from the floor, memos covering the bureau, and always a half-empty coffee cup lying somewhere. That was how Anne liked it, because that was how Jean was - messy yet refined.

Only, that day the office had actually been cleaned, a first in the two years that they had lived there; the carpets had been freshly laundered and the reflection of the bustling street glistened in the polished windows. Ms. Norris smiled wryly upon inspecting the job that she had finished earlier that morning. She never had agreed with the master on his tidiness.

The housekeeper turned and jumped once discovering that she was no longer alone. "Good afternoon, Ma'am," she greeted.

"The guests have arrived," Ms. Neoin said.

"Yes, that is why I have come," Ms. Norris replied, her yellow eyes glancing questionably over Anne's hand posed on the doorknob.

"It's alright. I think that I'll answer it for once." Her fingers tightened slightly and turned the knob. Anne had been expecting those who had come to call. The large oak front door swung open and a warm draft swept over the Changs.

"Hello!" the two young women cried in unison, rushing forward to hug one another. It had been almost ten years since Anne Neoin had seen her best friend, Donna Chang. They had gone out into the world to seek their own fortunes, to create their portrait in time. Graduation had divided their friendship that decade ago, yet once they were reunited all of the years that had passed by were scattered to the wind. All that mattered was that they were together again.

"I believe that this is the first I've smiled in a week," Anne said, her charcoal eyes bright. "Won't you come in?"

"Yes," Ben replied eagerly. "Who knew that August in London could be so cold."

The four guests slowly filed into the long descending hall of the great house, beating the fierce wind out of doors as they went. Mrs. Norris directed the butler in assisting Ben with the luggage.

"It's so good to see you again!" Donna exclaimed, reaching forward to hug Anne again careful about her midsection where the fabric of her dress fell tightly over her pregnant belly. With a shy grin, Cho gathered near her mother. "You've met my husband Ben of course, but I don't guess that you've ever seen our two kids."

"No, I haven't. They are beautiful."

Ben beamed admirably. "Thanks."

"This is our daughter Cho and our son Thai," Donna said. Cho recoiled timidly and took to hiding behind her mother's legs, while the toddler, Thai, busied himself with pulling petals off the flowers from a nearby urn.

"It looks as if you'll be having your own 'little bundle of joy' pretty soon," Ben added sarcastically as he pulled Thai away from doing more destruction.

"Yeah," Anne chuckled, "it should only be a few more months now."

"It's going to be a girl," the young Chinese woman stated matter-of-factly. "Believe me, _we know these kinds of things_."

"We?"

"Chinese..."

"Ah," Anne sighed.

"Yeah, you know that each time my Mom got pregnant she always predicted right." Donna had grown up with four other sisters and by the last one her father had wished that the Chinese gift for Divination was not so accurate.

"I think so too. It would be wrong for Anne, 'the flower goddess,' to not have a girl," Ben added.

Anne forced a smile. "Thanks, I would like for it to be a girl."

"Oh, and speaking of flowers, we brought you these." Donna handed her the small bouquet. "They're not really much compared to what you're probably used to, but they didn't have many to choose from at the intercontinental apparition department."

Anne smiled and brought one of the crisp white blooms to her nose. "No, they're lovely. I'll just get a vase."

They followed her into the drawing room. There was a lovely fire crackling in the hearth; red and blue flames licked at the sweet smelling pile of wood in the grate. There were hardwood floors covered with richly woven carpets and the walls were decked with tapestries and rows and rows of shelved books. The only inlets novel free held the large stone fireplace and a comfortable window seat overlooking the busy alley.

As the Changs sat down, Anne returned carrying a small crystal vase filled with the roses and set it on a side table by the couch. "You have a beautiful house," Donna sighed, eyeing the rest of the room. She lightly took off the lid of a container on the opposite side table (which appeared to contain floo powder), but quickly put it back on after meeting her friend's eyes.

Anne's starless large orbs echoed with the ache from her dawning fears. Thoughts of the love and support she had lost constantly coursed her mind throughout the period after her husband's death. She shoved them away as a salty tear met her lips.

"Children, step out of the room please," Donna uttered quickly as Ben crossed the room toward Anne. He held her close as she struggled to support herself.

Cho gathered her brother up into her arms and walked out of the drawing room. As she shut the door behind her, she turned to meet two sharp, yellow eyes. The young girl gasped at the cat before her.

Anne hardly knew Benjamin Chang. They had only met once before, at his and Donna's wedding, yet she relished in the strength of his arms as he held her. Anne rested her face on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Anne," Donna encouraged, taking her friend's shaken hand. "Everything will turn out fine. I promise."

"No, it won't be fine. I can't - I don't know what I'm going to do," Anne cried, leaving Ben's embrace.

"I know you're upset, Anne, and you have every right to be, but if it's money you're thinking about then -"

"It's not the money," Anne said, turning back towards them, her face even. "You-Know-Who is after me."

A/N: Let me know what you think! Nothing would brighten my day more. : )


End file.
